CAIRO CITY TOURNAMENT
by Silen Ishtar
Summary: The story begins as a new duellist on the block named Andrew receives and invite to a tournament. He meets Nicholas Flamel, along with other famous yu-gi-oh characters. Along the way he finds out who he truly is and how good of a duellist he is.
1. Part one: Mystery Invite

INTRODUCTION TO CAIRO  
  
XMarikxishtarx: Okay, err... disclaimer... um... I don't own any of these characters, otherwise I'd be crushing them in duels... yeah... so there  
  
Yugi: That's it... how lame... I thought you were interesting  
  
Joey : cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!  
  
Yugi: WHAT!? Joey... AHHH! Look out for that... tree...  
  
Joey: Ouch...  
  
XMarikxishtarx: Yeah, so enjoy the story...  
  
The bright light of the morning sun cascaded across the small city of Oakville as Andrew begin to walked home from school. As he approached the mail box, he could here the sound of people talking in the local park close by. Andrew reached into the mail box and pull out the letters only to find a invite to a tournament.  
  
Andrew had never participated in many tournaments, but he did consider himself a good duellist. He pulled upon the golden seal and read it. It was an invite to Cairo, Egypt. Pegasus Maximillion, the inventor of Andrew's favourite card game, duel monsters, was holding a major tournament there. Duel disks and all. Andrew staggered backwards and ran inside to tell his parents.   
  
Unfortunately they weren't home, but he had to leave within the hour to make it be tomorrow. Andrew was stuck, what was he to do? He ran up his brown carpeted stairwell to his room to pack. Hopefully his parents would return before he had to catch the bus to the airport. As he tossed his black, metal box full of Duel Monsters cards, the door unlocked downstairs and in walked his mom. Andrew ran downstairs to show the invitation to her. She pondered the though for a moment. Then discussed it with Andrew, after 25 minutes she decided Andrew could go, but only because of the prize at stack. One hundred thousands dollars!  
  
Andrew grabbed his book bag from the stairs and darted out the door. He gave his mom one last hug then ran to the bus stop. He has 15 minutes to get to the airport. Hopefully he'd make it on time.  
  
Joey: ow.... mo forehead...that dang squirrel keeps chasing me!  
  
Yugi: Wow, hope Andrew makes it to the airport  
  
XMarikxishtarx: Yeah... me too! Review now, my viewers, I'll add a part two soon. E-mail any suggestions for my story to rulerofthepasthotmail.com 


	2. Part two: Enter Flamel

XMarikxishtarx: Okay, so we're at the part when Andrew is racing for the airport to catch a plane bound for Cairo. Now Joey take the disclaimer for us.  
  
Joey: Where am I taking it?  
  
Yugi: ug... no, stupid! Ah... I'll just do it, we do not own any of these characters in any way, shape, or form. If we did we'd have some duel minions... hehehe  
  
XMarikxishtarx: Thank you, Yugi... now let's get this into gear  
  
The bus screeched away from the stop and Andrew put a dollar in the pay box. Andrew then inched towards the bus driver, "Sir, do you think you could speed this up a little, I've got a plane to catch." The bus driver thought about it for a second then just smiled, "Sure kid." He pushed the gas peddle and the bus lurched forward. "Thanks." Andrew called as he made his way to the back of the bus.  
  
There was another duellist sitting a few seats away. He was wearing black pants and a black t-shirt. Both articles of clothing had flames protruding from the bottom edges. Andrew looked over the boys shoulder at his cards. "Fire... and rock..." Andrew muttered to himself. The kid pivoted around to look at Andrew. "A duellist, I see... hm... too bad you won't be in the tournament for long with me around..." the kid said as his jet-black hair blew in the wind. "Nick Flamel..." he said as he held out his hand. "Andrew... Rogers..." Andrew said, shaking the duellist's hand, "nice to meet you."   
  
Suddenly the bus came to halt. Nick and Andrew both exited along with a short, stubby woman. The two duellists ran through the airport to a ticket both. After presenting their invites, they were handed to tickets and began to rush through customs, to the plane. Andrew's hands fidgeted as he sat in the uncomfortable waiting area. Andrew despised flying, Nick didn't mind however and he began to reassure Andrew.   
  
Andrew smiled and ran his hand through his brown hair. "So what kinda deck do you run?" Nick asked, "now that you know what one I run." Andrew pondered this idea, then simply said, "Chaos." "What!?" Nicholas exclaimed. "Well it's a combo of light and dark types, which I use to summon some special monsters in my deck." "Oh okay... cool" Nick said. Then the two got up and made their way into the plane. As the wheels lifted from the runway, the pilot came over the speaker and said, "Duellists, welcome, but this ride is going to be a bit shorter than you had planned.... muhahaha..." Andrew looked over at Nick... the fear was evident in his eyes and then Andrew reached for his something on his own back...  
  
Yugi: Oh... another cliffhanger ending... phooey! And what's with the reaching for his back? Hm... Andrew's up to something...  
  
Joey: We do not own any of these chraracters...  
  
Yugi: Give it up, the stories over!  
  
XMarikxishtarx: Thanks for reading my story, now review please! Part 3 coming soon! 


	3. Part three: Run way or runaway?

XMarikxishtarx: We left off when Andrew was catching the plane to Cairo and the pilot decided to pull a fast one... this time we'll find out who the pilot was and what he wants!  
  
Joey: OWWWWWWWWWWW! Squirrel... leg... bleeding... attack! (Kicks squirrel)  
  
Yugi: (Rips squirrel off) Okay, I'll do the disclaimer this time, so you don't go hurting yourself Joey. We (as a whole) do not own any, and I mean any of the characters of Yu-gi-oh, otherwise well... we'd own them... and yeah...  
  
XMarikxishtarx: Thanks Yugi, now let's go!  
  
Andrew pulled out a crowbar. "What are you intending to do with that?" Nick asked. "Get us to Cairo in one piece." Andrew replied. The voice crackled over the P.A. again, "I know you all hoped for a happy landing, but I intend on crashing this airship, right into the ocean..." People began to scream and stand up. Panic had risen a notch and Andrew struggled to push his way to the front of the plane.  
  
When he finally got there he pushed open the cabin door and there sat someone Andrew had hoped not to encounter for another long while. Bakura Ryou... Andrew had seen his duel tactics, he wasn't the most kind soul on the planet. Bakura turned around to face the intruder, "Welcome, I've been expecting you." Except this time it wasn't Bakura's voice, it was someone who had him under mind control... but who? Andrew dived at the controls as the plane dropped a hundred feet. Bakura wrapped his arm around Andrew's neck and pulled him back, then threw him in the lavatory and locked the door. "Let me out!" he shouted. Bakura's brainwasher just laughed viciously and dropped the plane another hundred feet. Andrew kicked and screamed as he beat the metal door with the bar. Nothing. Andrew attempt had failed and he was going down like the rest of the occupants...  
  
XMarikxishtarx: That's all for now, read and review.  
  
Yugi: What!? That's it, I have to wait 'till part four for the plane to crash... give me a break, these cliffhangers are gonna kill me...  
  
Joey (asleep): Uh..... ah! Squirrels! NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yugi: You get those squirrels Joey! 


	4. Part four: Burning Bakura

XMarikxishtarx:Okay, so last time... um... Bakura had shoved our hero into the washroom... how will he escape.  
  
Joey: Perhaps a squirrel will free him with his giant fangs of death!  
  
Yugi: Squirrels do not have fangs!  
  
Joey: Oh yeah?! (Throws squirrel at Yugi's face)  
  
Yugi: Ahhhhhhhhh! Mother of Squirrel! Someone save me!  
  
Joey: Now I can finally do the disclaimer... we and our multiple personalities do not own these characters, including the little bloodthirsty squirrel... otherwise we'd have been eaten alive by now...  
  
XMarikxishtarx: Wow! I actually didn't need to ask... Joey, please save Yugi, before he loses his second eye... Oh God... just read and review, hokai?  
  
Andrew beat the metallic door of the stall... after a while he gave up, covered in scars from the crow bar ricocheting and hitting him in the knees. He sighed and sat on the water closet with his chin resting on his hands and the crow bar on the floor... "I can't believe this is how I was destined to die..." Suddenly the plane lurched downward and the door rumbled... they were heading for the water... Andrew's ears perked up as a familiar voice shouted outside... "Nick!" The door became scolding and it began to melt. There stood Nick on the other side with his hands held out and glowing red... Andrew looked confused... "What... what was that?" Nick quickly put his hands down and jumped into the seat, pulling the plane up... Andrew stared out the window... it was too late, Bakura may be knocked out, but they were only 20 meters above sea level... Andrew jumped to the floor and prepared for the impact...  
  
XMarikxishtarx: That's why he hates flying...  
  
Yugi: My eyes... my beautiful eyes (kicks squirrel)  
  
Joey: It's okay, I have a glass eye too... see (pulls out eye)  
  
XMarikxishtarx: Ewww! Joey! That's disgusting... I think I'm gonna puke... Read and review guys... I gotta run to the washroom now! 


	5. Part five: Discovery of the Staff

XMarikxishtarx: Water, plane... smash... that's our last point in the story.  
  
Yugi: I had nightmares last night just thinking about that water...  
  
Joey: Yeah, all that water mad me wet the bed... wait did I say that out loud?  
  
Squirrel: cheep disclaimer... yeah yeah... eyeballs... mmm... don't own characters... cheep otherwise we'd eat them... mmm... yeah yeah... cheep  
  
XMarikxishtarx: Did that squirrel just do the disclaimer...? Weird...... Okay so read and review...  
  
The waves crested and hit the window of the diving plane. Nick's sweaty palms wrapped around the controls... "Pull up! Come on Nick..." Andrew screamed. The plane lurched up, but it was too late, the tail had hit the water and their was no escape. The passengers began to panic, but some quickly removed the lifeboats. Meanwhile the cabin began to flood and Nick, Andrew, and Bakura started to feel the cool salt water. Andrew kicked open the side door. "Out here..." Andrew said pointing outside. Nick hated to do this, but he couldn't let Bakura die. He tossed Bakura over his broad shoulders and the limp boy lay unconcious and burned in multiple places. Andrew dove out in the cold water. Shock overtook his body and his thoughts began to fade. Andrew began to sink and he last saw the feet out Nick struggle to keep a float.  
  
Andrew passed out for only half a minute, then the cold hit him again. He was nearing a large cavern under water, but since his systems shut down, he still could stay under for a few minutes. Andrew looked to the clear surface of the water then to the cavern. Inside a sapphire coloured shine caught his eye... he had to go and discover what it was. As he swam closer, he could see a metal bar laying among overgrown algae. A piece of metal? He risked his life for a rusty piece of metal!? Then Andrew looked closer. This metal had a spiky crystal imbedded in the top. He swam lower and pulled through the seaweed to release the bar. He held it in his wet hands... it had hyrogliphes all over. Suddenly he realized he was running out of air. He pulled up with the strange piece of metal in his hands. He swayed with the tides as he rose to meet Nick at the surface.  
  
Andrew gasped for air as he reached the surface where Nick sat on the edge of the wing, with the unconcious Bakura laying next to him. "Look what I found down there..." Andrew shouted. All around him people were in lifeboats talking and crying. Nick's eyes widened as he saw what Andrew had discovered. "The... the... Millennium Staff..." Nick stuttered.  
  
XMarikxishtarx: Staff? Hm... sounds like another Millennium item for me to take... I mean research... yeah... that's it!  
  
Squirrels: cheepsuuuuuuuurecheep  
  
Yugi: Okay, I swear they spoke that time.  
  
Joey: And you say I'm crazy... Yuge get ahold of yourself! (Shakes Yugi)  
  
Yugi: Ah... ah.... okay, Joey... I get it, they didn't speak...  
  
Squirrels: Yes we did... read and review, okay?  
  
...to be continued... 


	6. Part Six: Crash and Sink

XMarikxishtarx: Last time, Andrew and Nick struggled to stay a float on the wing of the plane while Andrew showed Nick his discovery.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, he found the Millennium Staff!? I've never heard of it before, but it sounds interesting.  
  
Squirrels: cheepshutupstupidboycheep  
  
Joey: I don't think the squirrels like you very much, Yuge...  
  
Yugi: Ah... Cheeky and Squeaky love me...  
  
Joey: You gave them names!?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, everyone deserves a name, every vicious man-eating, bloodsucking squirrels... isn't that right Squirrels?  
  
Squirrels: chatter No, moron cheep  
  
XMarikxishtarx: Okay, I'll do this disclaimer while these dumbos deal with their rodent problems. I, nor my multiple personalities, do not own any of the characters in this story. Otherwise I would probably be duelling them, instead of writing stories about it. Now on with the show!  
  
The waves battered the steel hull of the plane as Andrew and Nick tried to hang on to the slippery wing. "The Millennium Staff?!" Andrew inquired.  
  
"Yeah... atleast that's what I think it is... the spiky crystals kinda give it away. If it is what I think it is, Andrew, you are quite lucky to have found it." Nick explained.  
  
Andrew rubbed the green grime off of the side of the staff. "I wonder what it does?"  
  
"Well..." Nick replied "It is said that the true owner can weld the power of a million wizards, so I think it can cast spells and stuff."  
  
Andrew still couldn't believe he had found this staff. "Spells, eh? I think I should try some..." Andrew said, almost taunting the weapon to make something happen. The only problem was Andrew knew nothing about magic. If this was his destiny, shouldn't he know something about it.  
  
Andrew racked his brain and then remember something he had seen getting off the bus to the airport. The lady who got off was reading a strange and tattered book. Andrew had seen a couple of the words, they were complex and almost magical, so maybe they might work as spells.  
  
"I think I may know some spells..." Andrew whispered to no one in particular. "Let's try one... hm... Lumos!" With that, the crystal at the end of the wand began to glow a bright blue, illuminating the stormy sea for atleast a mile.  
  
"Whoa! Turn that thing down!" Nick shouted over the clash of the water.  
  
"Sorry" Andrew said and the light faded as he stopped concentrating. "Wait, Nick... can you feel that?" The plane felt like it was leaning to one side and stray pieces of glass were vibrating off the wing.  
  
"Andrew, were sinking... quick, we need to get out of here..." Nick declared as he jumped into the water.  
  
"What about Bakura?" Andrew asked, dipping his foot into the dark waters below.  
  
"There's no time! Quick, let's just go..." Nick said as he paddled away with the swaying waves. Andrew knew he had to go, but leaving Bakura behind was just plain inhumane, perhaps one of the other spells he read could help...  
  
"AVIFORS!" Andrew called through the misty winds, the staff aimed at Bakura. Suddenly Bakura's face sprouted feathers and his arms widened into wings. He shrank into a small bird then flapped his wings. "Go Bakura, quickly..." The water was overflowing onto the wing and Bakura began  
  
to take flight. Andrew dove into the stormy sea and followed Nick's trial. Nick was already a hundred yards away from the crash sight, but Andrew realized he had to get there soon or the plane would sink, create a massive vortex that would suck him in and drown him for good. Andrew looked back  
  
one last time then swam at full speed. The right wing that Andrew and the bird known as Bakura had been sitting on was now fully submerged and all that remained was the tail as it faded away under the slow sway of the tides. The water pulled back and began to swirl. Andrew's arms were giving out  
  
and he was running out of air. He took in a mouthful of salt water then began to cough. He stopped and the whirlpool began to take him in at a fericious speed. "Nick! Help!" he called over the low hum that all oceans make, but he felt it was too late...  
  
XMarikxishtarx: I love cliffhanger endings, so stay tuned and you'll find out what happens to Andrew. Oh! And read and review okay?  
  
Yugi: Yes, please do... the squirrels just love the nutty reviews we get...  
  
Joey: That was the lamest pun I have ever heard in my life...  
  
Squeaky: chatter Fine, you won't have to hear it cheep any more.  
  
Joey: Ahh! They've got my ears... help! AHHHHHH!  
  
Yugi: And he says I'm crazy!  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Part Seven: Swim or sink?

XMarikxIshtarx: Okay... after Yugi and Joey got mobbed by squirrels... wait, wrong story line.  
  
Right now Andrew is struggling against the ocean whirlpool created by the plane. Let's have a disclaimer  
  
please!  
  
Yugi: I'm going to prooved these squirrels do talk... come on little buddy's do the disclaimer!  
  
Squirrels: cheep  
  
Joey: They don't talk, so they not about to do the disclaimer for you, what a slacker... have insolent  
  
squirrels do the disclaimer...  
  
Squirrels: cheep We do not own any of these characters... they aren't squeak ours...  
  
Yugi: SEE JOEY! I told you!  
  
Joey: What... Yugi? Let me just take this cotton out of my ears...  
  
Yugi: Ergh...  
  
XMarikxIshtarx: On with the show!  
  
The tides pulled at Andrew as he tried to move away. His cry for help had been drowned out by the tides  
  
so he wasn't about to get any help from Nick, who was now atleast a quarter mile away. Andrew knew he wasn't going  
  
to escape so he turned around to face the eye of the cyclone. "Perhaps a spell could help me here... I saw one other..."  
  
Andrew tried to think of the spell, but nothing came to mind. Suddenly Andrew's feet were swept from under him and he  
  
dove under. He got a mouthful of salty water and started choking. He was running out of time and air. Thoughts ran through  
  
Andrew's head... he thought of his cards, the tournament, his family... Suddenly one card in particular stood out. It was  
  
called "Windstorm of Etaqua" and Andrew had used it many a time to escape from tight situations. Etaqua... Etaqua... Andrew  
  
remember reading that word too over the shoulder of the women. Andrew mumbled the word underwater... only bubbles came out, but  
  
the crystal on the end of the staff had began to glow and the surface above started to change. A windstorm... it was taking the  
  
whirlpool away, but not fast enough. Andrew hit the metal edge of the plane and the sharp metal dug into his back. The water all  
  
around became stained, of red. The plane sunk lower and Andrew's shirt was caught on a broken window pane. The plane was dragging  
  
Andrew down with it and he was unable to break free.  
  
Above Nick was swimming away from the seen. He decided to turn around and see if Andrew was keeping up. All he could see was  
  
the whirlpool. It was taking in the tail of the plane now. "Andrew must be still there!" Nick began to swim back but it wasn't too hard,  
  
because once he got within a hundred yards he was being pulled in at an alarming rate.Nick was now right above Andrew, but he didn't know it.  
  
He decided to dive down and see if Andrew was trapped in the plane or something. As he dove he saw Andrew out cold and his shirt latched to  
  
a broken piece of glass.He lifted the torn shirt off and pulled Andrew to the surface. Somehow the whirlpool had subsided. Another spell? Nick  
  
swam away with Andrew. The two were stuck in the water, but atleast they were alive. "Now what?" Nick muttered to no one in particular.  
  
XMarikxIshtarx: There it is, so read and review...  
  
Yugi: The squirrels can probably read and review...  
  
Joey: Yugi, you are so weird sometimes.  
  
Yugi: Why thank you...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


End file.
